When 1st and 2nd Gen' Read The Books
by N Umbra
Summary: Just a quick one-shot 'cause I was bored. Just thinking about what would happen if Harry and co. got dropped of at Hogwarts in 1977. Might be continued if I remember to.


A/N _This is set after Dumbledore's funeral in the HBP._

 _DISCLAIMER - Is one needed? I don't own anything you recognise and we all know it._

"Will you be my girlfriend Evans?"

"No, Potter. Lay off"' Lily replied and angrily before turning back round to talk to her friend Alice.

James groaned. Sirius smirked.

"Better luck next time Prongs" He said.

"Yeah. Maybe you'll get 300th time lucky!" Exclaimed Remus as Peter snorted into his potatoes. James sighed.

"Y'know, buddy, maybe you could find another. I mean, there is that stunning Marlene..." Suggested Sirius.

"We've been over this Padfoot. No." James replied.

"Anyway." Said Remus. He could see his friends slipping into a frequently visited argument. "About in two weeks... Are you sure you're still OK with it?"

"Of course!" Grinned James. "We always are. Moony. Anything to help with your _furry little problem_." Remus groaned slightly.

"Why do you-"

 ** _BOOM!_**

The hall shook. A glowing blue and gold light appears in front of the staff table. Then it faded, revealing eight teenagers - five boys and three girls.

The bushy haired girl turned straight to the messy black haired youth.

"Harry! What did you do!?"

"Nothing, Mione. I swear! I was just reading-"

"Reading!" Shouted a red haired twin, In shock.

"Harry-" Said the other twin.

"You must have grown up-"

"Or gone entirely loopy-"

"To have started to read!" They finished together.

"Bugger off, guys." The black haired teen mumbled.

Meanwhile, the bush haired brunette had been surveying the tables. When her eyes fell on Lily and James she squealed and pointed at them.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

"What, Mione?" Asked the lanky ginger. His gaze followed the invisible line her finger seemed to send out.

When he noticed The Marauders and Lily he said, "Holy shit!" And went very pale.

Slowly the dark haired boy turned around. When he saw those seated at the Gryffindor table his eyes widened before flying back into his head as he fainted.

"Ahem." Said a voice. The teens spun round to see Albus Dumbledore smiling at them. A younger ginger girl squealed in shock and fainted at the mere sight of him.

"Professor," Breathed the brunette. "What year are we in?"

"1977." Dumbledore supplied. A slightly chubby brown haired boy gaped in shock and the girl became very pale.

"How very odd..." Came a dreamy voice from the blonde girl. "We were just in 1997. I suspect nargles are behind it." She said mistily.

"Excuse me," Interrupted Dumbledore. "But would you mind stating your names?"

The twins scoffed.

"Names?" Asked the twins.

"But they won't be able to tell-"

"Who's who."

"We're Gred and Forge Weasley." They said introducing themselves. "Or George and Fred. We never were quite sure."

"I like them." Sirius whispered to James, who nodded in agreement while Lily turned to Marlene.

"Isn't Weasley the surname of that prefect who left a few years ago?" She asked.

Marlene propped her head up on her hand a thought for a moment before replying,

"Possibly." Causing Lily to humph. Then the lanky ginger stepped forward.

"My name's Ron Weasley." He said nervously. "They're two of my elder brothers."

"I feel sorry for him." Alice whispered to Lily who gently inclined her head.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Said the bushy brunette. She walked over to the fallen red haired girl and muttered _ennervate_ before explaining the situation quietly.

"I'm Luna Lovegood." Said the slightly dazed blonde, somewhat dreamily. "The wrackspurt infestation in this hall is much larger than in our time, is there a cleanup scheduled?"

A few students laughed at this and many lips curved into smiles, though not unkindly. This girl was nice, if not slightly... loony.

The faints-from-shock-when-you-see-Albus-Dumbledore-girl stood up.

"I'm Ginny Weasley. These three buffoons," She added, gesturing to the other Weasley, "Are my brothers."

"Hey! I take offence to that!" Shouted a twin as Hogwarts burst into spontaneous laughter.

When the chubby boy finally seemed to gather up enough courage he stepped to the front, sounding distinctly nervous as he spoke.

"M-my name i-is Neville L-Longbottom." He said. A gasp came from further up Gryffindor table as Frank Longbottom stared at Neville in awe.

Finally the last boy stood up. The one with the familiar shaggy black hair and startling emerald green eyes.

He whispered to Hermione who just looked at home pointedly, exasperated. He spoke up, but quietly, and in a sad monotonous voice.

"I'm Harry Potter," He said, looking straight at James, then at Lily, then back to James.

"And my-my," He gulped "My parents are James Potter and Lily Evans."

At this James shouted "YES!!!" And did a victory dance whilst Lily clutched her head in her hands and groaned "Nooo..." As Marlene and Alice tried to comfort her.

The hall - once again - fell about laughing, and Harry smiled at his younger parent's antics.

Hermione hit him lightly before turning back to Dumbledore.

"Professor, we can't be here. We'll change the future. As much as we want to stay we need to leave. Do you know how we can get home?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"It turns out that the me of the future remembered a few teens from the future arriving so he sent me a few books to explain what's happened to you."

Harry winced.

"Voldemort's angry." He muttered. "He's lost sight of us and is literally combing to country to find us. He hasn't considered time-travel yet."

"How do you know that!?" Called Remus Lupin suspiciously.

"Let's read the books and find out." Dumbledore said quickly as he pulled them from a huge pocket in his robes. He pushed his half-moon spectacles up his nose and read,

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived"


End file.
